The Great Lyra Tonks A George Weasley Love Story
by teacupsavage
Summary: The opening chapter of my Harry Potter OC story.  Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

All stood still in the late hours of the night on the fifth floor of St. Mungo's. The long term patients snoozed soundly in their beds; except for a room at the end of the hall where a dim light spilled out into the quiet darkness. Inside, a candle's flame danced across the bare white wash walls. Moonlight poured onto the adjacent bed and revealed the only stirring figure at St. Mungo's.

Propped upright by a few pillows sat a peculiar being. Atop the head of the individual was a nest of matted hair in every color, texture, and length that it hung off the bed and trailed onto the floor. The arms and legs were covered in spots and rashes of all sorts. Colors and patterns swirled across its skin and in its hands was a letter.

The corners of the note were dented and the sides heavily wrinkled form multiple readings. Although the contents of the letter should have brought great joy to its reader, the news only reassured Lyra Tonks that she was anything but a normal witch.

Unlike her older sister Nymphadora who was happily awaiting the coming September to start her sixth year at Hogwarts, Lyra was in no condition to even think about attending the prestigious wizarding school. Her acceptance letter taunted her. She folded it up and stuffed it into the drawer of her nightstand. Her body stung and itched and ached as she blew out her candled and lie down on her bed.

Tonight was like any other night for Lyra. She had been in and out of the hospital since the age of seven. Nymphadora had been blessed with the ability to control her metamorphmagus; Lyra had not. As her body twisted, changed, and shifted as it pleases Lyra was helpless to stop it. No matter how hard she concentrated she was unable to control her power. When it became a risk to her health, her parents had her rushed to St. Mungo's.

Five years later and she was still waiting upon a cure. The healers who looked after her were some of the finest in the world, but metamorphmagus is such a rare talent that little is known about it. Lyra's case being even the more extraordinary made it unthinkable to find a cure.

Preforming magic was out of the question too. She was so sensitive to the slightest emotion that if she were not careful she would find herself covered in hives or sprouting hair from unreasonable laces. This also made it extremely difficult for Lyra to get on well with other people because she was aloof that her hair would shield her face and her lips would close shut; making it impossible for social interaction.

However, she found peace in making trinkets. Because she had nothing better to do than lie in bed all day Lyra spent her time tinkering away or researching new ideas. There was always some new to learn or some new problem to solve. She promised herself to do all that she could to not make herself anymore of a burden to people.

With her mind filled with plans for her next invention, Lyra quickly forgot all about Hogwarts and drifted off to sleep.

The next afternoon Lyra was pleasantly surprised by an unexpected visitit from her sister. She seemed to be of unusually high spirits.

"Lyra, my dear, your troubles are over!" Her sister rushed to hug her and nearly knocked over Lyra's lunch in the process.

"They're what?" Lyra gasped through the aches of skin irritation her sister's embrace caused.

"Mum and dad got a package by owl this morning straight from Dumbledore!" Nymphadora exclaimed.

Lyra pushed her sister away at the news. "Dumbledore? Why would he send something to us?"

Nymphadora gave an obvious look, "For you silly! I said your troubles are over! He sent us something to make you better!" She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a palm sized bundle. "It's in her." She placed it in Lyra's lap.

Lyra stared at the parcel in disbelief. "There's no way whatever is in there is going to fix me," she whispered skeptically.

Nymphadora grew frustrated, "What are you waiting for sis? -For it to come up and bite you? Open it already!"

Lyra did as she was told and slowly open the package. She could feel her body react to the nervous thoughts circulating in her head. Underneath the brown wrappings was a lavender box. Apprehensively, Lyra plucked off the lide and peered inside. There was a note that read:

Dear Lyra Tonks,

It has come to my attention that your abilities as a metamorphmagus have hindered you to consider not attending your first year of Hogwarts.

I'm quite sorry that it has taken me nearly four years to develop this, but I believe you will find it a solution to your problem.

Inside this box you will find a ring. When placed upon your finger a charm will activate and will then nullify your uncontrollable transformations.

I look forward to your arrival on September 1st to start your first year of Hogwarts.

Enjoy the rest of your summer holidays.

Your's most sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Lyra could hardly believe what she had read. An answer to her terrible predicament so easily resolved seemed impossible. How unworthy was she to be given a cure out of the blue by the great Dumbledore. Despite her unworthiness she wanted the chance to be normal and any insignificant feelings she felt at that moment she pushed from her mind.

"So what is it?" Nymphadora asked impatiently. She tried to identify the object in the box.

"A ring. I'm supposed to put it on," Lyra answered as she took out the ring and twiddled it in her fingers. She looked to her sister and sighed. "Wish me luck." Holding her breath Lyra slipped the ring upon her left index finger.

Immediately Lyra felt a surge of tingling from the ring that spread from her finger through her whole body. She and her sister viewed in amazement as her skin healed and even, her hair tamed and shorted, and her aches and pains ceased.

When the tingling and metamorphing subsided the sisters sat and stared at the transformation in astonishment. For the first time in a long time Lyra was herself.

"It really worked," Lyra gaped.

"Of course it did. Dumbledore made it himself. Now come on. We'er getting you out of here," Nymphadora beamed as she pulled Lyra by the hand and down the halls of St. Mungo's. "You can leave here forever! From now on things will be different sis."

"Yes. Yes, they will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The early sunrise peaked through the crack in crack of Lyra Tonk's window curtains. Lyra happily greeted the sunshine and eagerly climbed out of bed. Sleeping in was a thing of the past. Since her release from St. Mungo's she awoke at dawn. To her there was no time to waste and each day held a new adventure; that day especially.

The Tonkses were traveling to Diagon Alley after breakfast. Lyra spent many years of her life dreaming about her trip to get her school supplies and most of all, a wand. The memories from shopping with Nymphadora's first year provisions were burned vividly into her mind. She had recorded every detail of the people, the shops, and the magic. Lyra couldn't help but race through her wardrobe and throw on some clothes. It was finally her turn to embark on her own wizarding journey.

Lyra finished lacing up her shoes and took a final glance at herself in the floor length mirror. Despite the three month out of St. Mungo's she was still dazzled by her new reflection. Instead of the unrecognizable creature she had come to tolerate, Lyra now found comfort in the familiarity of her features. Her long sandy blonde hair and pale green eyes matched her father's. She was pleased to see that she too was blessed with the beauty of her mother and the twinkle in her eyes that Nymphadora had. But what she loved most about her new appearance was the ring that glistened on her left index finger; her most precious possession. It was all thanks that ring that she was able to be normal.

With an approving nod Lyra made her was to the kitchen. There she found her mother directing the plates of breakfast to the table with her wand. Nymphadora was already seated at her usually place and greeted her tiredly. Unlike herself, Nymphadora was not a morning person.

"Good morning dear," their mother cooed while she finished up the morning preparations.

Lyra took her place beside her sister. "Very good actually," she said merrily taking a bite of her egg.

"Of course," Mrs. Tonks said. "Your new adventure awaits."

Lyra looked down at her plate thoughtfully. Hopefully one day she could become a wonderful witch as her mother. Although her mother had once been a member of the muggle-hating, halfblood cursing, pureblood Black family her mother had broken the traditional mold. Regardless of her sorting into Slytherin at Hogwarts, Andromeda did not turn out to be a diabolical deatheater or a malicious murderor. Instead she married the halfblood Ted Tonks and was exiled from her family.

"Morning all," Mr. Tonks said warmly as he and his wife joined the family at their meal. She listened to her engage in their sweet banter. Lyra admired her parents' bravery and love. In the face of adversity their bond remained strong. She hoped to find the same strength inside herself when she went off to school. Lyra was confident that she could do it when she is sorted into Hufflepuff like her father and sister were.

"How will we be getting to Diagon Alley this year?" Lyra asked curiously after breakfast. No one had made any indication the morning's transportation.

"We'll be going by apparition today," Ted Tonks announced. Nymphadora gave a groan of disapproval. She loathed the compact and spinning sensation that came with that method of travel. "I'm sorry Nymphadora. It seems we've run out of floo powder. The unpleasant feeling only lasts for a moment," he added.

Nymphadora cringed at the sound of her name. Her short teal hair burned a bright red. "Dad, you know I hate it when you call me that!"

"I'm sorry Dora, it slipped my mind," he said absently. "Ah, here's your mother. Let's go." He motioned for Nymphadora to grab hold of his arm. "Hold tight now. I don't think we need any reason to go back to St. Mungo's," he joked. Nymphadora jabbed her father in the ribs with her elbow before linking her arm into his.

"Dad!" she scolded. "Don't be rude! Let's just get this over with," she sighed.

Mrs. Tonks gave a reassuring look to Lyra. "Ready?" she asked as her warm hand wrapped around Lyra's.

Lyra nodded. She had apparated once before and although she wasn't fully conscious at the time she remembered the compressed sensation it brought.

"On the count of three then," Mr. Tonks announced. "One, two, three-"

With a loud "snap" Lyra's home twisted and blurred away. For a few moments all that existed to her was her mother's hand and the feeling similar to a packaged sardine. But, the apparition was short lived. The cobblestone of Diagon Alley met Lyra's feet and the spinning void dissipated. Standing in front of her family and her now was the notorious wizarding bank, Gingotts.

Its white frame towered high about all of the other peculiar shops in Diagon Alley. Lyra wasn't looking forward to going inside the bank again. She never could get over the lasting impression the horrid looking goblin tellers had left on her.

"Goodness Dora!" Mr. Tonks exclaimed. "To think you'll be taking your apparition exam this year." He moved the very unsettled Nymphadora to Lyra. "Seeing as we can't have you soiling the nice floors of Gringotts, why don't you do some window shopping with your sister, Lyra? Some walking and fresh air should cheer you right up. Your mother and I will catch up." The Tonks parents gave Lyra a brief explanation of the location of stores the girls would need to visit and then the adults parted leaving Lyra linked arm-in-arm with her still queezy sister.

"What first?" Lyra inquired of Nymphadora. To Lyra's surprise her sister suddenly had much more energy as she pulled Lyra in the direction of Gampol and Japes.

"I need a quick laugh," Nymphadora explained.

Gambol and Japes was just as crowed as Lyra remembered it. With its ridiculously high shelves and narrow aisle ways filled with pranks. The occasional snap of a gag going of rang throughout the shop. Lyra was intrigued and wished to explore. She slipped carefully from her sister's grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nymphadora asked as she tried to pull her sister back.

"Just taking a look," Lyra piped out as she immersed herself into the group of magical folk pouring into the shop. "I'll find you in a bit." Lyra pressed on into the depths of the store before her sister could object. She was sure that Nympahdora didn't need her around to find a laugh in this place. Once she had wriggled free from the packed entryway aisles Lyra wandered the less popular sections. There seemed to be a wide variety of gags and pranks for everything, but Lyra was looking for something in particular. Lyra searched a small book case of clearance items. Its contents interested her. The covers had everything from clever insuts for all occasions to mad-libs that magically portrayed the invented scenes. However, Lyra was looking for something a little different…

"Ah-ha!" said Lyra happily. She snatched up a book on pranking devices. Hastily she opened the book.

Lyra gasped. A thick, gray cloud of smog splattered all over her face. She dropped the book in shock and jumped to her feet.

"Oiy, George, have a look at that!" said a boy through bots of laughter. "That girl found a book that spits soot!"

Feeling very startled and embarrassed Lyra looked to see a pair of red hair and freckled boys coming toward her. A very familiar feeling crept across her face and to her scalp… "We _have_ to get that book for Percy," said the other twin."Can we see that book-Hey it's turning your hair pink too! Fred, look at that!"

Lyra knew it! She glanced at her now bubble gum pink strands of hair. Looks like her ring didn't stop every transformation… Her anxiety built as children drew near to marvel at her hair and the book that supposedly caused it. They were going to tease her, call her a freak, and who knows what else! She had to get out of the shop before any other part of her body decided to change color.

Lyra bolted out of the shop. She ignored the unfortunate people she pushed and shoved past to escape Gambol and Japes. The distant cries of Nymphadora followed her, but she kept running. Her mind begged for a hiding place, a nice quiet place to calm down. Quickly, Lyra fled into an older and unoccupied shop. Against the other side of the door she snapped her eyes shut and began breathing deeply.

"_Why hadn't it worked?"_ Lyra's thoughts raged as she twisted the ring on her finger. _"I'm supposed to be normal now!"_ Her finger touched the black stone's coolness and a tranquil feeling coursed from it. Lyra sighed deeply. She wasn't normal. She could never be normal and for her to rely on a piece of enchanted jewelry was foolish. Lyra would have to accept who she was.

"What an extraordinary girl you are. I have just the wand for you."

Realizing that she was no longer alone, Lyra opened her eyes only to be shown otherwise. Whoever had spoken was still around because from the depths of the wand shop she could hear the rustling of boxes and the rolling of a bookcase ladder. It was just Lyra's luck for her to run to the store she was most looking forward to.

"Mr. Olivander?" Lyra called out softly as she stepped toward the front counter. "I'm sorry for starling you sir, but I can explain…." Her voice trailed off.

"No need," said the wandmaker. He emerged from a row of unorganized wand boxes with a rather dusty box in hand. "This wand has grown particularly restless recently. It's curious that you happen to arrive at the very moment it had thrown itself off the shelf." Olivander placed the jittery box upon the table. Lyra raised her eyebrows in astonishment. It is said that wands choose the wizard, but Lyra had not imagined hers choosing her so drastically.

The elderly man opened the wand box. "Normally I would not be so sure as to present a wand without the proper measurements, but it seems the wand has already chosen you Lyra Tonks." Lyra was not surprised by Mr. Olivander knowing her name. He never forgot a wand he has sold and Lyra had come with Nymphadora to buy hers. Now, it was Lyra's turn.

Without hesitation Lyra reached out with her right hand and carefully drew the wand into her hand. She gazed at its ornate, lace pattern handle and white finish. The wand felt warm in her grasp. The connection between her and her wand was now unbreakable. Lightly, Lyra flicked her wrist as she had seen her parents and sister do so many times before and a great bouquet of flowers appeared on the table.

"I thought you might be here."

Lyra turned with a proud grin to face her sister. She and her family were standing in the doorway, their faces each expressing their deepest admiration.

"Looks like you've found a match, sis," Nympahdora said proudly.

Lyra looked back to Mr. Olivander for his approval.

"It most certainly does," he said complacently.


	3. Chapter 3

Safe inside her single train compartment, Lyra watched Platform 9 ¾ slowly roll away into the distance. Her parents hopeful smiles and waves goodbye vanished from view as the Hogwarts Express departed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Turning away from the window, she fished her bag for her potions book to read during the trip.

She had ignored her sister's crude remarks of her being an "over achiever" and had taken the liberty to read all of her school books throughout the summer holidays. Because what Nymphadora didn't know was how very nervous her sister was for the year that awaited her. Never had Lyra so much as sneezed something magical. The only indications of her being a witch at all were shape-shifting abilities and her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She had heard her parents hushed concerns the night before. Who knew if Lyra was even capable of performing magic? Chills went down her spine at the very thought of her parents learning their daughter was a squib. Therefore, Lyra vowed she would prepare herself for the coming term.

Potions, however fascinating, posed many questions. Lyra hardly believed it was magic at all. How could it be when one followed a recipe and brewed ingredients? Honestly, a muggle could do it. What Lyra wanted to know was: how exactly did one know what ingredients did what? It marveled her that by simply mixing a handful of items that something amazing could be produced. Flipping the textbook open to a dog-eared page, Lyra began searching for her answers.

Completely absorbed by her work, Lyra failed to notice a knock on the compartment door. After a few unanswered moments the door slid open. Surprised by the intruder, she peered over the top of her book. Three children, about her age, marched into the compartment and sat themselves down on the empty seat. They were carrying on with a very noisy conversation that they did not notice they were not alone. Lyra suddenly felt a mixture between amusement and uneasiness. Children meant the prospect of friendship, but she did not know what to say. Lyra had not had a chance to speak with kids her own age before, so she waited for a break in their conversation. Surely they would stop and see her any moment.

"Oh! Hello, there," a loud girl giggled as she toppled out of her seat in a bout of laughter. "We thought this compartment was empty." The girl looked up at Lyra from the compartment floor. She had a head of wildly curly, blonde hair. Her big toothy grin was as sickening sweet as her voice. "Seeing as we're already _oh so _comfortable, we'll be joining you?"

"I don't mind," Lyra said more quietly than she had intended.

"Good," said the girl placing herself back between her two companions, "because the rest of the train is full. I'm Jane Collins, by the way. This is my cousin Albert." She indicated to the rather plump boy to her left. He stared vacantly at Lyra. "He's very dull indeed, he doesn't like to say or do much. And this is-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you," said the girl with dark skin to Jane's right. "I'm Angelina Johnson." She seemed very confident as she continued her introduction. "The three of us are first years… Are you as well?" Lyra shut her book and placed it beside her. She inhaled deeply as she gathered the courage to face her guests. She found the two girls a bit intimidating, Jane especially, who was giving her a look over.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Lyra said in a much bigger voice than before. "Yes, I am a first year as well." She gave a weak smile, but could not meet the students' eyes. She kept her eyes fixed on the wall behind them.

"I thought so. You're rather small aren't you?" indicated Jane boldly. Lyra took a sharp breath in and looked at her fiddling hands. It had never occurred to her that she had a tiny body. Perhaps she was a bit thin…

"What she _means_ is that you looked about our age," Angelina corrected. She gave Lyra a reassuring smile. "So, what house are you hoping to get into?"

"Hufflepuff," replied Lyra immediately. She was answered with three sets of raised eyebrows when she looked at them. "My father and sister both are Hufflepuffs. I want to carry on the family tradition."

"Oh _I_ see. Albert wants to be a Hufflepuff as well only for a slightly different reason. You see Hufflepuff, at least in _our _family," Jane said in a highly over exaggerated voice, "is considered to be a little well- You know, where _everyone else_ goes." Lyra sat up a bit straighter in her seat at the insult. Jane must have noticed because she began to explain further, "No offense, but usually ones with courage go to Gryffindor, brains to Ravenclaw, lunatics to Slytherin, and well, Hufflepuff just takes the rest. So, as I was saying Albert here wants to be in Hufflepuff because he doesn't have much going for him." Lyra sat opened mouth at the remarks. What a very unpleasant girl Jane was. "He didn't exactly inherit our family's intelligence like myself, so he won't be joining me in Ravenclaw I'm afraid." Jane finished with a satisfactory smile. Albert, to Lyra's concern, seemed completely unbothered by the slams at his intelligence. He sat beside his cousin, now gazing blankly out the window.

"I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor. It's got the second best Quidditch team at Hogwarts." Angelina interjected.

"Second best?" Lyra inquired. "Second, best to who?"

"Slytherin. I love Quidditch, but there's no way I want to win badly enough to play for them," Angelina said in disgust. Jane placed a hand to her forehead in distress.

"I could _never_ associate myself with a Slytherin! They're a bad lot." Jane said in a painfully terrible moan. "Everyone knows You-Know-Who and all his supporters came from that house!"

All of the children winced at the reference to You-Know-Who. Lyra had read and heard many stories about the infamous villain. The thought of him ever returning sent ice down her spine. There were rumors his supporters still existed and their children filled the dreaded house. Lyra's mom had been lucky to be put in Slytherin in such a different time. If Lyra were to be sorted there she'd certainly be tortured or led astray by malicious students.

The groups' mutual distain for Slytherin provided them with conversation for the remainder of the train ride. They took turns telling stories of witches and wizards going crazy and their terrible deeds. Lyra blew her new friends away when told them the tale of Bellatrix Lestrange. It almost made poor Albert faint. However, Lyra left out the minor detail of her relation to Lestrange…

When they neared Hogwarts Lyra and her friends changed into their black school robes. A loud voice throughout the train instructed the students to leave their luggage behind. Then, there was a great noise as the train compartment doors opened and unleashed the students into the crowded aisles. Quickly, Lyra grabbed her wand from her bag. The Hogwarts Expressed lurched to a halt tossing Lyra into unfamiliar faces on the platform. She looked around trying to find her friends when a flash of lavender hair caught her eye.

"_Nymphadora will know where to go,"_ Lyra thought to herself as she made a bolt to her sister. "Wait Nympahd- Oomph!"

In Lyra's haste she had toppled over a passing student knocking both of them onto the hard ground.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be running on an active train platform?!" chastised a disgruntled red hair and freckled boy.

Lyra froze at his remarkable resemblance to the boys she had seen in Gambol in Japes. She held her breath hoping he didn't recognize her. "Well, no I-" she stammered.

"Of you don't! Now, don't just stand there! Help me up before I'm trampled on!" he said with a voice full of authority. Lyra rejoiced at it. There's no way he could be one of the boys she met, he was far too bossy. Without further delay she extended her hand and together they pulled each other to their feet. She frantically searched over the heads of the other students in for her sister. Nymphadora was nowhere in sight, but everyone seemed to be heading in one direction.

"I'm very sorry for knocking you down, but if you'll excuse me, I'm a first year and I need to find my sister…" Lyra started to move toward the flow of traffic, but the boy stopped her in her path.

"A first year? Oh, you're horribly mistaken. Didn't you hear Hagrid calling? First year pupils travel to Hogwarts separately than the returning ones because of the Sorting Ceremony," the boy indicated. He turned her around and pointed in the opposite course. "You need to be going that way." A few straggling students were scurrying to a dark path in the trees. "You may want to hurry."

Lyra thanked him and sped off to meet the other students, ignoring the faint reminder to not run.

With clumsy steps Lyra maneuvered through the dim and narrow trail. When she had caught up to the rest of the first years she was greeted with a collective awe of amazement. There, bathed in the light of his lantern, was a humongous man with a tangle of beard on his face and draped in assorted animal pelts. Although he was quite the marvel himself, the students were far more amazed at what the giant was indicating with his lantern. On the other side of the enormous black lake was a giant with many towers and turrets nestled into the steep surrounding mountains. Lyra too let out a gasp of astonishment.

"Welcome ter Horwarts," the giant's voice boomed with pride. "Come on then!" A few children shrieked and ducked to safety as he swung this large tree limb of an arm in the direction of the boasts before them on the shore. "No more'n four to a boat!"

Silently and with caution the children stepped wearily into the boats. Lyra smiled at the giant man as he helped her climb into a boat.

"Thank you, er? I'm sorry, what is your name?" Lyra asked him politely.

"Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. 'N don't mention it," He said happily as he made his way to his own boat which lurched violently as he entered it. "Everyone in?" He searched for any further straggles. "Good. FORWARD!"

At once the boats set forth across the dark lake. Lyra gazed longingly at the ever nearing castle. He mind roared with anticipation and anxiety. New and terrifying things she could not even imagined were ahead for her. Had she made a mistake not finishing her second reading of her potions book?

The boats passed through a cave in the cliff face and lead them through a dim tunnel that brought them to an underground harbor. Lyra and the other students clambered out of their boats and across the pebbly shore to follow Hagrid. His large steps left the students bounding at his heels. In a matter of moments the large throng of students had arrived in front of the castle's towering oak doors. Hagrid checked a final time to that all of the first years were still with him and with his giant fist knocked on the doors three times.

Immediately the doors swung open to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in amethyst robes. Lyra took a step back into the crowd. It wasn't the stern look the witch wore; it was the thought of crossing the castle's threshold. She could hear the drone of many voiced coming from behind a nearby doorway. The other students had already arrived. Was she prepared for what was ever to come? Would her Hufflepuff house accept her?

Lyra didn't have time to think, Hagrid had disappeared and the crowd was now filing in to the school. A procession of students had formed behind the witch and took them to an empty chamber down the hall. Lyra looked about nervously. She could no longer hear the sounds of voices. Everyone was quiet and fidgeted insecurely as they waited for further instructions.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch broke the tension. "I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you seat yourselves in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is quite important because, while you are here, your house will be something like family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin…"

Lyra's thoughts wandered elsewhere. She couldn't wait to be seated next to her sister and make new friends with her Hufflepuff classmates. The idea of actually hanging out with other students, laughing, just like she did on the train ride, seemed so close. Lyra made her way through the crowd when Professor McGonagall had left to find Jane, Albert, and Angelina when a loud hiss and the eruption of sparks came from somewhere in the corridor. Squeals of delight and fear echoed as children ran for cover. Lyra's heart leapt when when she saw the Professor come barreling back towards them all, wand at the ready. She whipped out her wand and put an end to the firework display.

"Who is responsible for this?" Professor McGonagall questioned the heard of wide-eyed children. For fear of blame falling upon themselves students pointed directly to the culprits. Fully exposed by the parted crowd, were the two red haired and freckled twins Lyra had encountered at the joke shop. So, that had been their purchase…

Professor McGonagall marked right up to the twins and demanded them for an explanation or they would be expelled that instant. Together they threw from their pockets the remainder of their wet lighting fireworks. Apparently, they had stumbled into the lake and the water had got to them. Waving the explosives away with her wand, Professor McGonagall made it very clear to all of the students that such things were not permitted on castle grounds and if found there would be dire consequences.

"Now, move along," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "Forma a single file line and follow me. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

Obediently, Lyra fell into line. One after the other, she and the other first years walked back across the hall and through the double doors into the Great Hall. Lyra stumbled at the sight of thousands of floating candles illuminating hundreds of students sitting at four long tables.

"Lyra," Nymphadora whispered to Lyra's left. Lyra waved sheepishly as she passed her sister and made her way up to a long head table where the teachers sat. The professors and gazed down at them curiously as the students came to a halt before them. Lyra couldn't bring herself to look out at the black hatted upper classmen and what appeared to be a few ghosts in front of her, so she stared straight above her. Instead of a cavernous ceiling the night sky shone cloudless and wonderful.

A clunk of something being placed on the ground drew her attention back and in front of them all was now a stool and an old, worn-out pointed hat. A rip near the brim of the hat twitched and, to all of the new students' surprise, it began to sing.

Its tune revealed that there was to be no examination. Students would merely on the Sorting Hat and it would tell them where to sit. However, the idea of the Sorting Hat invading Lyra's mind made her far more uneasy than before. It would see everything in her mind! Her past condition would be viewed! The reality that she was a freak to the wizarding world would put her to shame! No, no, no, she must do _something!_ Lyra tired her hardest to think of the castle sky again. She looked at in once more and even as Professor McGonagall began reading off names to be sorted she continued to watch the sky. With all of her might she fought to forget the years in St. Mungo's, to lock every memory away.

"Tonk, Lyra!" Professor McGonagall called, waking Lyra from her concentration. Timidly, Lyra walked to the stool. She could feel the eyes boaring into her. Everyone in the room was silent as the Sorting Hat was dropped onto her head. It slid over eyes and sat precariously upon the bridge of her nose. All was still and dark. Lyra could hear the fast pounding of her heart beat hard against her ear drums. She thought of Hufflepuff, nothing else but her burning desire to join her sister.

"Hufflepuff, eh?" a soft voice said into her ear. "No, that won't do… You're much too clever for Hufflepuff. I can see you're trying to keep me from looking into your mind. Very cunning indeed, but it is my job to sort you. I can't be deterred so easily."

Lyra braced herself for the searching of her thoughts, but it was so difficult to keep her fear away. Her strength failed her. The Sorting Hat poured over her memories. Everything she thought he could now see. Lyra's hands covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh? Very talented yes," the voice finally spoke again. Had the Sorting Hat said talented? What talent did she possess? "You have potential and a desire to make yourself known… Yes, I know just where to put you- SLYTHERIN!"

That was taken off her head. Lyra sat frozen. Clapping echoed around her and Professor McGonagall ushered her from the stool, but she couldn't move. There must be some mistake. She wasn't Slytherin material. She was supposed to be a Hufflepuff. Lyra sought desperately for her friends' and sister's comfort. When she spotted her friends they turned their faces in shame. Lyra knew what they were thinking. She was no better than Bellatrix Lestrange to them. Albert, Jane, and Angelina would never talk to her again.

Lyra began to panic. Anguish welled within her. The dreams she had clinging to for years had been hopelessly destroyed.

"No… No, no, no no!" Lyra muttered incoherently. A rip of self-pity flooded through her and spread to every part of her body. The Great Hall sounded in shock as long, tangled, black hair jetted from her scalp, its color matching the feelings of despair Lyra writhed with. She couldn't move. Her would was collapsing.

"Lyra, come on," Nymphadora said in a calm voice as she pulled her sister toward the Slytherin table. Lyra stopped her.

"You don't understand! There must be a mistake!" Lyra's voice cracked. Tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes," Nymphadora said. "but if mom made it through Slytherin, you can too." Lyra didn't want her sister's reassurance. She wanted to wake up from the nightmare. She wanted to be a Hufflepuff! "Things will work out okay, I promise."

As Lyra took her seat at the Slytherin table she couldn't help feeling that her sister was very, very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 coming Soon!

I'm truly sorry that my recent updates have been so late! I have two chapters completed and plan on uploading them this weekend! Thank you for your patience and please keep reading!


End file.
